


Hero Night

by Higuchimon



Series: You and Ai [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Aiballshipping Week, Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: It’s movie night!  Ai and Yuusaku take some time for themselves.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku
Series: You and Ai [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196174
Kudos: 6





	Hero Night

**Collection:** You and Ai|| **Title:** Hero Night  
**Ship:** Yuusaku x Ai  
**Collection:** 3-7|| **Chapter:** 1-1|| **Words:** 831  
**Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing: YGO VRAINS/Sevens: G7, ficlet collection of 501-1,000 words; Aiballshipping Week, day #3, movie night  
**Notes:** This is post-canon. THe ficlets in this collection will all involve Yuusaku x Ai. This particular one may be considered part of the same universe as **In The Arms of Love**.  
**Summary:** It’s movie night! Ai and Yuusaku take some time for themselves.

* * *

Ai settled onto the couch and set the freshly popped bowl of popcorn on the table in front of them. He’d made sure to pop an extra large batch of it. While he could perform the basic function of chewing and swallowing, he didn’t _need_ to eat for fuel the way humans did. Not like Yuusaku. Yuusaku would probably end up eating all of this himself. 

Yuusaku joined him on the couch, his lips ever so faintly thinned. “Do we have to do this?” 

“You promised me a movie night,” Ai pointed out, “and I know you’ve wanted to see this. You said you did before, remember? But we couldn’t go then.” The movie had been released during one of their busier periods and they just hadn’t been able to get free. 

But now it had been released for general viewing and Ai went to a lot of effort to make sure they had tonight free. Tonight they were going to watch _Scarlet Nightowl_ in their very first – and probably not last, if Ai knew anything about movie franchises – feature film. 

Yuusaku didn’t protest. He knew darned well that Ai was right. Ai liked being right. It made it so much easier to get Yuusaku to do the things he should do instead of eternally focusing on writing his next program. Even with all of their enemies more or less defeated, it was all but impossible to get Yuusaku to just relax and take some time off. 

Good thing for him that Ai did a very good job of accomplishing the impossible. 

He got the movie running, pleased that Yuusaku didn’t complain about it anymore. Yuusaku made himself comfortable, Ai folding one arm around him. He’d removed his cape for the night, but he tugged a blanket to cover the two of them. They didn’t need it for warmth but it did feel nice to cuddle together under it. 

Ai still wasn’t great at cuddling, but he wanted to practice as much as he could. Yuusaku felt very good to cuddle up against. 

Yuusaku watched as the movie unfolded, and Shiratori Kaede set off on the path that would lead to superheroics. Ai could identify a few plot-holes and places where the special effects didn’t quite work the way that they should have but if Yuusaku noticed anything, he didn’t bring it up. 

Ai decided that he wouldn’t either. Tonight was about making Yuusaku happy – he worked hard for that every day and every night. So he wasn’t going to nitpick. 

Besides, they usually saved nitpicking for the nights they watched cheesy sci-fi movies that didn’t even bother to put in the smallest bit of effort for their so-called “science”. Ai rather enjoyed shredding those verbally. 

“Oh!” Yuusaku sat up, eyes a little brighter. “That’s Matsumoto Hikaru! She’s going to become Ice Sword!” 

Ai nodded; he’d read all of the comics and seen the original animated series concerning all of Scarlet Nightowl’s friends, teammates, and enemies. No one knew exactly how many of them – the franchise spanned at least twenty years – would be introduced into the live action movies, but he thought if they cast this person, then there was a good chance there would be an Ice Sword movie in the future. 

Yuusaku tilted his head back. He’d read all of those comics as well, Ai knew very well, back before the Lost Incident. How much of them he remembered, Ai didn’t know. He worried at his lip and slipped a part of his awareness into the internet. It didn’t take him long at all to find and place the order. 

Within a week’s time, or even less, Yuusaku would get a delivery of the entire collection of the relevant comics. There were a lot of them, but he had money to spare, and he would buy anything that he thought would make Yuusaku even the tiniest bit happy. After everything that had happened, he firmly believed Yuusaku _deserved_ to be happy. 

“Do you think they’ll have one of those big team-up movies eventually?” Yuusaku asked thoughtfully. “Scarlet Nightowl, Phantom Archer, Ice Sword, and Black Phoenix? The original Golden Flight?” 

“Who would they fight against?” Ai wondered. “They all have a lot of enemies.” 

Yuusaku drummed his fingers for a few seconds before he nodded. “The First Devil and the Dark Mime.” He waved a hand at the screen, where the First Devil was in the process of burning down Scarlet Nightowl’s home, while the captive hero watched, powers stripped away and in the grip of the enemy. Ai nodded. The First Devil _was_ one of the more iconic villains of the series. 

“I guess we’ll see,” he agreed. He thought that was likely and he grinned a bit. “If they do, we’ll go see it in the theaters. 

Yuusaku nodded right away and Ai smiled even more. 

“It’s a date,” he agreed, and Yuusaku blinked t him before he smiled back, a soft unaccustomed warmth in his eyes. 

“Definitely.” 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** Yuusaku actually had a good time! And he’ll enjoy it more when he gets that (massive) comic collection.


End file.
